ᏔᎾᎡᎢᎻY【 A Miraculous Ladybug Fan-Fiction 】
by Lady Kimi
Summary: Marinette and her class have won a trip to China, and they learn that there are far more sinister evils in the world than they know. {Full summary inside. Author Note and Prologue are uploaded}
1. Author's Note

_It's been three years since Marinette was given the Ladybug Miraculous of Luck, and ever since a year before, the number of Akuma attacks has dwindled drastically._

 _Now at the peak of her youth, Marinette celebrates her eighteenth birthday and tries to set her mind on her future goals, instead of having to worry so much about protecting her beloved cities citizens from the villain HawkMoth. However, the lack of attacks only seemed to boost her paranoia._

 _When her class learns they had won the grand-prize of a competition they had entered months before, they are psyched- a two-week trip to a beach resort in China, where they can learn it's culture and have some fun in the sun. Marinette planned to take this as an opportunity to relax and release her stress, but that doesn't seem to be possible when Master Fu notifies her of strange occurrences around the area of China she and her class will be visiting. Warned to be on the lookout for anything paranormal, Marinette leaves for China, expecting to find and defeat a similar super-villain to the ones back home._

However, what she and her friends encounter is much more sinister than anything she could have ever imagined.

 _Join Marinette as she and her friends fight to survive against creatures thought to be simply fiction, as well as escape from Hell's clutches._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 ***** This Authors Note will basically include all my random thoughts and necessary details right before moving along to the story*

 **This here is something I came up with while reading new** _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **Fanfics, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I have other story ideas that I want to work on (considering my history though... I doubt many will trust me) and I hope this story pulls through more than my others have.**

 **PLEASE HAVE FAITH IN ME o^o**

 **I have real confidence in this story... Don't ask why, I just have that feeling. I can never explain that rush, but hopefully no writing blocks will occur and I can satisfy both my creative needs and my readers(however many there are) need for a story.**

 **I will be using Canadian/France french terms (since I am a frenchy) and Chinese, as well as the languages just so it has more of a realistic feel to it. I will leave translations and notes on what some objects are at the end of the chapters.**

 **Dubstep by** _ **The Enigma TNG**_ **inspires me for writing action scenes; I just see the characters doing specific actions or fighting depending on the beat of the songs, its lovely~**

 **The picture I used for the cover is by... Well, I'm not sure. I found it and loved it, it inspired me, and I tried to find the creator but... No such luck. So whoever made this work of art, I salute you!**

 **Also, I tend to write quite long chapters...as in, approximately 4k-8k chapters, which I noticed a lot of Wattpad chapters are not quite that log. Just for a warning. ^v^**

 **If I write to much detail... Have grammar errors or vocabulary errors... Or just got something plain wrong, please tell me. It might hurt to receive criticism, but it helps one grow and flourish.**

 **If anyone thinks they can make a better summary than this... be my guest. I've never been good at summaries.**

 **There, I think I covered everything for now. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **.**

* * *

 **{** _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own** _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **, only my own additional characters. Some characters might be OOC as well, for special reasons, so my apologies if you find it unnerving or weird!}**

* * *

 _ ****WARNING****_

 _ **This novel contains sexual scenes, mature language, violence, graphic scenes, death, etc. ***_

 _ **If you do not enjoy or can not handle it, I suggest you read this another time or do not read at all. Simply trying to be safe with the content of this story.**_

 _ **Recommended 16+ (depending on the readers interests, of course)**_

 _ **Readers discretion is advised.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_


	2. Prologue

**{** _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own** _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **, only my own additional characters.}**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Darkness_**

 **黑暗**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **It was finally dusk**._

 _The last of the suns light filtered out of the stone-brick room, leaving it to fill with an empty blackness as the sun left the sky. As soon as the last of the remaining light diminished from the large space, a luminescent glow began to manifest, blanketing the wooden desk in the corner of the room in a lavender haze. The translucent glow radiated from the body of an old, worn book bound together in a dark leather skin, which sat on a book stand, sealed and waiting._

 _The power of the brittle tome began to affect the plants that sat just outside the wall, causing them to wilt within moments of the lavender mists delicate touch as it traveled around the room, enveloping everything in it's foggy gleam._

 _Just beyond the illuminated door, footsteps echoed in the hallway, approaching the room. The sound stopped just outside the large wooden barricade, the jingling of keys replacing it as the door was unlocked and shoved open. Light from the hallway disturbed the lavender mist as it vanished, returning to the books hard-leather form as though nothing had happened. The shadowed silhouette of a man entered the room, swiftly closing the door using his shoe-clad foot behind him as he strode inside and took a seat in the desk chair that stood before the desk. As soon as the door had closed, the same eerie glow began to illuminate the room once again, only more hastily than before with the presence of the man within the dark room. As the light touched the mans face a sly grin decorated his lips, and through tufts of his hair, he eyed the tome eagerly, hands twitching in anticipation._

 _He knew he couldn't open it, not just yet. Not until the moon lit the sky with it's luster of grey, and that would still be quite a time away. He could be patient, he needed to be; it wasn't ready for him._

 _He still needed to prepare._

 _The man stood from his seat, crossing the room within a few strides with his long legs, and stopped at a bookshelf. With the murky glow of the tome behind him, he began running his slender fingers over the spines of the many books he kept there, disregarding the titles as he felt the various textures from spine to spine, until he found what he was searching for. The grin never having left his face, he plucked the large book from its perch, running the tips of his fingers over the smooth cover. He returned to the desk, placing the new book down on the wooden surface in front of the glowing leather-pressed tome. The light of tome was just enough for the Turning over the hard cover, he flipped through the pages, images and coded words blurring together as he searched, until a flash of red caught his attention. He paused, staring at the pages before him, and went back one page, seeing the red-clad figure once again. A low chuckle escaped from the mans throat, as he decoded the text accompanying the red figure._

 _"The Ladybug Miraculous of Luck."_

 _His voice was smooth as he read the translated text aloud, "It is also known as the Miraculous of Creation... Said to be the equivalent to the destruction that is the Cat Miraculous of Misfortune, or otherwise regarded as the Miraculous of Chaos. How delightful," he mused, his smile falling away to a sneer, "That blasted old man! How dare he take the charms from my reach," he threw the book across the room, the spine cracking upon impact of the solid stone walls. Pages flew and fluttered to the floor around it's former hard-cover body. Seeing the state of the book, the man simply clicked his tongue in frustration. It didn't matter what happened to that book; it was merely a copy of the original. Worthless thing._

 _Grumbling to himself, the man stood once again, kicking his chair across the room as his anger took over. Hearing the crash as the chair shattered against the wall, he faced his desk and placed his palms on the cool surface, bowing his head, growling, "Twenty years, I've been searching for him. Twenty_ fucking _years! And he already found new holders for both those Miraculous'!" he let out a strangled yell and he pounded his fist into the table, "How am I to complete my plan if I do not have a balance? Even if I were to go to Paris to retrieve the earrings, how would I find them in such a city? And to top it off, I cannot even wield such a charm. Damn old bastard, he's ruining everything!"_

 _Rubbing his fingers against his temples, the man twisted his body and leaned against the desk, taking a deep breath as he sighed. He looked over his shoulders towards the tome, it's glow becoming more iridescent as it fed off his negative energy. It seemed to release a pulse of it's own energy in response to his emotions, making the mans eyes widened. Slowly, the grin reappeared on his face,and the tension that once plagued his body disappeared as though what burst of rage he had just displayed never occurred._

 _The tome seemed to vibrate in glee as the man ran his fingers over the wrinkled leather-skin, petting it, "Yes... you're absolutely right. Twenty years has taken nothing from me, from us... It has made us stronger. I can wait; wait for fate to run it's course and bring me what I desire. It shall happen. The world will see as I bring forth my dreams, and it will live through my eyes."_

 _Closing his eyes, the man tipped his head back and let out a raving laugh, "It shall come! It shall rise! I will make sure of that. Patience is key, now," Turning his attention to the tome, he chuckled as it pulsed it's light in tune to his laugh. Smiling gently, he nodded towards the glowing mass of paper, "Now, it is time to rest. Sleep well,_ _Mó_ _diǎn*_ _. We still have so much to do."_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Chinese Translation:**

 **Mó diǎn — Grimoire**

 **At least, that's what I got in my research. Qigong from what I remember, is a type of old healing journal, not a black magic book. Still, whether or not _Mó_ _diǎn_ actually means _Grimoire_ , it could be the tomes name. It works out.**

 **Let me know what you think of the prologue! I dunno why I always start with a prologue, but Eh, it makes it interesting x3**

 **Anyway, normally my prologues are fairly short, so the chapters will from now on be much longer! This here is only about 1k words :/ Despite that I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
